


Still Into You

by StarryEyedEm



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Gen, Rockstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedEm/pseuds/StarryEyedEm
Summary: Rockstar AU for NG+ , inspired by a combination of things. Terra-Drone's sentinel form for Clank, KayandClankForever's punk rock au for their character, and recently playing Rock Band 4. A bit of Detroit: Become Human as well. I don't really plan on fleshing this out concept-wise; this one shot was just for fun. Song inspiration is "Still Into You" by Paramore.





	Still Into You

A roaring crowd makes the stadium air vibrate as the tech crews prepare for the upcoming show. Bright laser lights hover over the audience, and fog machines set the mood.

A young cazar practically vibrates as she clings to the arm of her best friend. They may not be standing at ground level, but the two of them are still close enough to catch confetti and get a great view of the show. "This is gonna be so exciting! I can't believe we got seats!"

"I know! Miss Starlight always sells out, so you know ya girl had to watch three separate ticket sites like a Sargassan Hawk!" Puffing out her chest in triumph, the lombax teen smirks at the accomplishment.

"Thank Orvus you did! She's my favorite cover artist!"

Meanwhile, a pair of androids navigate the pit as best they can. The silver-haired robot is dressed in a clean grey suit, as if he's on more of a business trip than a casual endeavor. The lithe, green eyed bot adjusts his glasses as he scans the audience, his voice low. "It is good to find time away from work, but are you sure that this is the place to do it, Sigmund?"

The crimson-haired android smiles widely. In a rust colored shirt and grey jeans, he's more blended into the crowd than his companion. "Of course, sir! It's never a bad idea to check out some of the activities organics get into once in a while. Come on, Clank, let's get towards the front!"

Pulling his hand from the other's grip, the reserved bot hesitates. "I, erm, appreciate the sentiment, but I am much more content with my books."

Sigmund insists with a gentle tug toward the stage. "It'll be fun, consider it a learning experience! Haven't you ever wondered why these shows sell out so quick in the first place?"

"...I suppose so."

"Ooh, it's starting!" A mixture of excited squealing and shushes from other patrons washes over the crowd as the show begins. The lights dim, and the background music fades.

The announcer's booming voice draws in all attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, organics and robots, it's the moment you've all been waiting for. Are you ready?!"

Clank's audio sensors nearly clip at the sudden rise in volume that surrounds him. Sigmund giggles excitedly beside him.

"Everyone give a warm welcome to _Miss Starlight_!"

The audience goes nuts as the spotlight reveals the lead singer. The beam hovers over black shorts, draped with a blue plaid skirt on one side. The markazian woman proudly wears a black mesh halter top, with a silver star at her neck on a choker necklace. Chestnut curls are sliced extremely short, with one side shaved off completely. Winged eyeliner draws attention to ocean eyes as she greets the crowd. "How's everyone doin' tonight?!"

Clank's attention is diverted from the outrageous getup for a moment as he cringes from the newest sensor-clipping noise. He sets his sisterboard to making the proper adjustments.

"Alright, that's what I like to hear! Looks like there's quite the crowd here..." The singer's voice trails off as her eye catches the bookworm in the pit. The bot seems to avoid her gaze as if he'd rather be anywhere else right now.

With a confident grin, she silently vows to loosen up this particular android. "Let's start things off with something to get moving to!" With a wink, Miss Starlight takes her place center stage, and the drummer clicks his sticks together.

" _Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together. I need the other one to hold you, make you feel, make you feel better!"_

Clank stiffens a bit, placing his focus on analyzing the sounds of the music. The guitar is certainly catchy, and Miss Starlight sings confidently, supported by the background musicians. Laced boots pace the stage as she seemingly loses herself in the music.

" _It's not a walk in the park to love each other, but when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny you're worth it!"_

A secondary guitar and bass fill in the gaps between the lyrics. The markazian finds the robot from earlier, and locks eyes with him. The musician picks up her signature guitar, a silver OmniShredder 8000 with electric blue details, from its stand at center stage. With a hand outstretched to him, she gives him a wink.

"' _Cause after all this time, I'm still into you."_

Lifting her hand into the air, there's a moment of near silence before the beat drops.

" _I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you, I'm into you. And baby even on our worst nights, I'm into you. I'm into you."_

Clank doesn't expect the rush of energy that seems to wash over the stadium as the markazian joins in with her own guitar's sound. It's captivating in the best of ways, and green optics stick to the star of the show.

" _Let 'em wonder how we got this far, 'cause I don't really need to wonder at all! Yeah, after all this time, I'm still into you."_

Miss Starlight engages with the rest of the crowd, encouraging them to sing along if they can. The robot watches as her energy bounces off of the crowd, wondering how one person could so easily command all of that hype.

" _Recount the night that I first met your mother. And on the drive back to my house, told you that, told you that I loved 'ya!"_

Sigmund tries to get his boss's attention, but upon nudging his shoulder, there's no response.

Instead, there's a simple smile on his face, and there's no tension in his frame for the first time in a long time.

" _You felt the weight of the world fall off your shoulder. And to your favorite song, we sang along to the start of forever."_

The musician notices the bot gently bobbing his head to the beat, and makes her way toward him. Fingerless gloves move from the guitar; one palm resting on her hips, the other pointing directly at her target.

" _And after all this time, I'm still into you."_

Stunned, Clank wonders for a moment if this is personalized, or simply part of the show.

" _I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you, I'm into you."_

Miss Starlight pumps a fist into the air, leading the audience to jump up and do the same to the beat.

" _And baby, even on our worst nights, I'm into you, I'm into you. Let 'em wonder how we got this far, 'cause I don't really need to wonder at all!"_

With a flick of the wrist, the markazian motions for the spotlight to move over the pit. The androids appear on the huge viewscreen, showing the suited one's feet gently tapping along.

" _Yeah, after all this time, I'm still into you."_

As the other guitarist has his solo, Miss Starlight hatches an idea to _really_ get this guy engaged. The Omnishredder is attached to her back with a magnetic clip as she leans down to the quiet bot. "Hey, you down there! What's your name?"

His quiet musings broken by the gesture, Clank's optics grow wide. "Me, Miss? My friends call me Clank."

She smiles warmly at him. "Yeah! Come on up Clank, can I borrow you for a second?"

Sigmund squeals in excitement, practically pushing his companion into her reach. "Go on, sir! Go for it!"

The markazian takes his hand, and leads him onto the main stage as she sings.

" _Some things just, some things just make sense, and one of those is you and I. Some things just, some things just make sense and even after all this time... "_

Pausing her general fangirling, the teenage fan looks to her friend. "Wait a minute, has she ever let a fan on stage before?"

"She lets fans on stage sometimes. "Ooh, what if she's-" The cazar gasps with stars in her eyes, quick to hold her tongue.

Her friend begs for the next crucial detail. "What? She's what?!"

A knowing smirk covers the teen's face. "Just watch. I can't spoil it!"

Now placed above the crowd, Miss Starlight squeezes Clank's hand and gestures toward the sea of people. Placing her foot off of the stage, Clank closes his eyes as she carelessly steps onto a lack of ground-and leads him onto it.

The fans lose their minds at the climax of the show, and the first time that their idol has done the lovingly dubbed 'moon walk' accompanied by another. Her steps are light and certain, as it's something she's done hundreds of times now. Clank struggles, but the star never lets go of his hand.

" _I'm into you. Baby, not a day goes by that I'm not into you!"_

Before the robot realizes it, he's standing with the singer in the middle of the pit, held up by nothing but the crowd's palms. The last note is belted out, and the organic leans them both onto their backs.

" _I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you, I'm into you. And baby, even on our worst nights, I'm into you. I'm into you."_

Having never looked directly upwards, Clank had forgotten that this stadium never had a ceiling in the first place. As Miss Starlight sings, the pinpricks in the sky shine brightly to create a breathtaking experience.

" _Let 'em wonder how we got this far, 'cause I don't really need to wonder at all!"_

The singer looks over at the bot with a smile, getting a closer look at the face that captivated her before. He returns her grin, enjoying the excitement and the moment.

_"Yeah, after all this time, I'm still into you."_

All good things must come to an end, however, and the crowd steers the two of them back to their respective places. Clank is grabbed by his intern, and the woman who spirited him away is taken back up to the stage.

" _I'm still into you!"_

Sigmund nudges his teacher's shoulder teasingly. "Bet you wouldn't have done _that_ cooped up in the watch shop, huh?"

Miss Starlight steals one more look to end the show with a smile.

" _I'm still into you."_

Adjusting his glasses, Clank returns the look. "I suppose not."

…

The audience begins to slowly pour out of their seats, but one of the security bots passed on the message for two patrons to stick around a while. As the pit crew gathers all of the equipment, the star markazian jumps down from the stage with a card in hand. "I hope that my, well, surprise wasn't too much. Are you okay, Clank?"

"I am fine," he confirms. "It was quite fun, if I must admit! Thank you for the opportunity, Miss Starlight."

"Oh, that's just a stage name. You can call me Nova if you want." The card that was being played with in one hand is revealed, and handed to the silver-haired bot. "I can't explain it, but something compelled me to bring you up. If you want, you're more than welcome to bring yourself and your friend backstage anytime!"

Sigmund does everything in his power to not short circuit as he freaks out for his friend.

Clank takes the VIP pass, looking forward to whatever exciting things this musician has to say. "Lead the way, Miss Nova."


End file.
